My Sassy Boy
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: Sasuke’s out for some revenge. But what kind of revenge is he actually thinking? Naruto better prepare himself for this one. Because it’s… way below the belt. Or so he thinks. Sequel to Disaster Strikes.


**Discalimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

A sequel to Disaster Strikes! This is kind of rush... I just made this a while ago.Anyway... here you go... the sequel to Disaster Strikes!

* * *

**Summary:**

Sasuke's out for some revenge. But what kind of revenge is he actually thinking? Naruto better prepare himself for this one. Because it's…. way below the belt. Or so he thinks.

* * *

**My Sassy Boy**

**By: Snotty Chim-Chim**

The sun shines brightly to his room illuminating his pale skin. After what seems like eternity, he finally felt it and he opened his eyes so fast that it suddenly made him dizzy.

'ARGH!'

He sat up in his cozy bed and took a glance at his bedside table. His gaze fell on his alarm clock. 9:00 am.

'What the hell?'

He scanned his head briefly for the main reason why he had slept late. And it all came crashing back on him. Hard.

'_I'll make you pay, Naruto.' _

He remembered that all too well. And unfortunately for the Konoha's loudest ninja, Sasuke is already formulating a plan on his head.

'I'll make sure you pay dobe.'

Now, what was the thing Naruto would surely be pissed about?

'No ramen?' He thought.

No, no, not good enough.

And then it hit him.

'Sakura.'

Uh-oh. Naruto is in for some shock.

'I'll ask Sakura for a date.'

Hahaha. The inner Sasuke laughed. 'Aren't I brilliant?'

He slowly got up from his cozy bed and heads for the bathroom.

After showering, he made sure he put on his best clothes, although it didn't make much difference since they _were_ the same style with his clothes yesterday, and put some cologne that would make all his fangirls like him even more; if that was _even possible_.

'Might as well start it now.'

He put on his sandals, got his keys and heads out of his apartment. All the while thinking about how he will ask Sakura out. Soon enough, he caught sight of a certain pink-haired shinobi sitting on the foot of the tree near their meeting area. Naruto is standing by the bridge waiting for their sensei.

'Good. Sensei isn't here yet.'

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said at once after she noticed Sasuke's form.

"Hn." Sasuke replied nonchalantly, plan still in mind.

"Why don't you sit next to me, ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, knowing that Sasuke would most probably decline her offer.

'Perfect.'

"Aa." Sasuke replied, much to Naruto's horror and Sakura's delight.

'Sasuke-kun's finally falling for me! Hell yeah! Take that Ino-pig!' Sakura thought wildly.

Sasuke made a move towards Sakura's direction but a hand stopped him.

Sigh.

"What do you want now, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Where do you think you're going? You'll stay here by my side." Naruto said.

Inner Sasuke smirked. Another plan had just formulated in his mind.

"Possessive, are we? But honestly, I didn't know you're **this** possessive, Naruto." Sasuke retorted, pleased with himself.

"What are you talking about eh, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Come on, Sakura wouldn't take me away from you, would she? She's just asking me to sit beside her." Sasuke answered.

"Huh?"

"I mean, don't you trust Sakura enough to let me sit beside her? She's not going to harass me, you know. So quit being jealous." Sasuke replied.

Naruto finally caught on.

"Nani!" Naruto screamed, flabbergasted.

"I said, Sakura wouldn't take me away from _you_, dobe."

"I heard you!"

"Then why did you suddenly say 'Nani?' huh?" Sasuke smirked.

"Be- beca- because- WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING AT, UCHIHA!" Naruto shrieked.

"Nothing." Sasuke nonchalantly said.

"NOTHING?"

"Yep. Nothing, unless you want it to mean as something else."

"WHY YOU-!"

Suddenly, a poof was heard. "Yo." Kakashi said, hands raised in greeting. He looked around, wondering why nobody had shouted yet "You're late!" And he caught a glimpse of a lad in orange outfit charging head-on on a certain onyx-eyed boy. He went as fast as he could towards those two, caught the hem of Naruto's outfit and at the same time preventing him from crashing on the solid ground.

"What do you think you're doing? Attacking your teammate like that." Kakashi scolded Naruto.

"But- but Kakashi-sensei! He's hitting on Sakura-chan and me!" Naruto said defensively.

"What do you mean hitting?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, he's taking advantage of Sakura-chan and Sakura-chan's so in love with him to notice." Naruto explained.

BLAG.

Bull's eye.

A loud crash was heard… followed by a shrill cry.

"SAKURA-CHAN! What did you do that for, eh?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun's not hitting on me, you dolt!" Sakura snapped.

Ouch.

Did he just hear his Sakura-chan call him a dolt?

Really ouch.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sasuke smirked. Naruto shot him a glare, earning nothing more than just another smirk.

Why was life so cruel to him? What did he do to deserve this?

"Okay. So now that's settled, here's your mission."

They all listened carefully to Kakashi's explanation of their mission. It turned out that they will clean another river.

'So much for a mission.' Sasuke thought dryly.

After their so-called 'mission', Kakashi heads off to the Hokage's office to report. That leaves the three of them on their own. Again.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, why don't you go on a date with me tonight?" Sakura started.

"Really Sakura-chan? YAY! Sakura-chan and I are going to eat ramen together tonight." Naruto said.

"I'm asking Sasuke-kun, not you!" Sakura said, then added, "Ne, what do you think Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke took a glance at Naruto and inwardly smirked.

"Aa." He answered again, much to Naruto's horror and Sakura's delight.

"NANI?" Naruto shrieked.

"YAY! Come on, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tugged on Sasuke's sleeve resembling a child.

Sasuke smirked, yet again, on Naruto's direction. This irritated Naruto even more and it took all of his self-control not to go charging on Sasuke again.

Sasuke and Sakura head back to Konoha's main street with Naruto following behind them, seething.

"Oi dobe, get lost." Sasuke suddenly said.

'Oh. How rude.' Sakura thought.

"I want to follow you around. So I'd know what you're up to." Naruto retorted.

"I don't want a _dobe_ following us around. Now, get lost." Sasuke said.

"And I don't want to follow a _teme_." Naruto said absent-mindedly.

"Oh really?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you waiting for? Get lost."

'Yeah. Definitely rude. But on second thought… HE wants US to be ALONE.' Sakura thought.

"Argh! Sasuke-teme! You really are a TEME!" Naruto said.

"Feh. I know that. Now, get lost. You don't want to follow a _teme_, right? And I certainly didn't want a _dobe_ following us." Sasuke sneered.

"Che." Naruto then turned towards his favorite ramen's shop.

Sasuke smirked. 'Hahaha! I finally got my revenge.'

"Come on, Sakura. Let's head to a lollipop store." Sasuke said.

'WTH! A LOLLIPOP store? What are we going to do there?' Sakura mentally screamed.

"Sasuke-kun, what are we going to do inside a lollipop store?" Sakura asked Sasuke nervously. She's afraid that Sasuke would suddenly change his mind and leave her right on the spot.

"You want a date, right?"

"Uhuh. But that's not what I have in mind."

"I want us to eat a lollipop on our 'date'. Got a problem with that?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

Sakura knew it would be pointless to argue. Especially since it IS the almighty Uchiha Sasuke were talking about. And he might turn her down right at this moment if she continued pestering him with her silly questions.

"Uhm… if that's what you want, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully.

'Sasuke-kun does have a weird taste. But he's still my no.1 crush!' Sakura thought.

Sasuke chose a chocolate flavored lollipop while Sakura chose the lemon one. They sat on a bench and began eating them.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you consider us close?" Sakura asked suddenly, eyeing him expectantly.

"Huh? Where did that question came from?"

"Nothing, just out of curiosity."

"Uhmm… maybe… not?" Sasuke offered. He watched Sakura as her cheerful expression fade from her face.

"Oh."

'Is that so? Huh? You ungrateful, arrogant son of a… But you're still my crush! You will always be.' Sakura thought. 'And that's one thing I like about you the most: being frank.'

Sasuke soon wished he hadn't spoken those hurtful words. He knew it hurt Sakura most esp. since Sakura considered him as her friend… no… as her ultimate crush.

"Ehem… now that I think about it, maybe." Sasuke said.

Sakura's face ignited with happiness on her newly found discovery.

'I may have a chance, after all.'

'Sigh. So much for my revenge. But at least, now, I make someone happy.'

And they eat their lollipop in silence.

Unbeknownst to them, Naruto is hiding somewhere near them, looking at them with such killing intent. Or rather, looking at _someone_ with such killing intent. Until…

"WAAHHH!" Naruto shouted suddenly.

He just realized why Sasuke's doing it all.

'Maybe HE knew that I was the one who gave his stupid fangirls his stupid number. And Sasuke's just retaliating. He is an avenger, after all. Oh crap.'

"Dobe, it's useless to hide down there you know. We just heard you scream."

"Shit." Naruto cursed out loud.

"What are you doing down there, Naruto. Spying on us?" Sakura asked mildly.

"Oh SHIT."

"Maybe I know the reason, Sakura-_chan._" Sasuke started, emphasizing the –chan part just to piss Naruto.

"Hmm… and what is the reason, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said gleefully. 'Sasuke-kun just called me Sakura-chan! YAY! Take that Ino-pig!' Her inner self screamed with delight.

"Naruto doesn't want you to get near me. He's jealous of **you**. Am I right, Naru-**CHAN**?" Bingo.

"Don't you call me NARU-CHAN! Besides, I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto retorted.

"Don't you? Or you're denying that we –"

"Don't you DARE go in that train of thought!" Naruto cut Sasuke off.

"Why not? What are you talking about anyway?" Sasuke keeps his face still.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Sakura, being the brightest shinobi of their year, is clearly confused by now.

"What are you guys talking about? Care to share it with me?" Sakura asked.

"He's implying that we have a RELATIONSHIP, Sakura-chan! A **RELATIONSHIP**!" Naruto answered, hysterically.

Sasuke dropped his jaw on the ground. Hard. That's not what he's trying to say. But before he can amend what Naruto had just said, Sakura decided to take the matters in her hands.

"Well… DUH! Of course you have! You are **teammates**, after all." Sakura said.

'Pathetic.' Sasuke thought while trying his best not to laugh out loud.

"He doesn't mean it that way, my _dear_ Sakura." Sasuke said.

"What does he mean, then?"

"He means that I'm implying that I have a relationship with him. A real relationship."

"Well, don't you?"

Oh. How ignorant.

Sigh. "Never mind."

"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun. You can tell me!"

"Just ask the dobe. I don't know what he's talking about anyway."

Oh the fun of revenge. He knows what Naruto's talking about and he is really implying what Naruto thinks he is, but for the sake of his revenge, keeps his mouth shut. Just to piss Naruto even more.

Naruto cursed under his breath. Sasuke had gotten him twice. TWICE. And he let it happen. He made a move to head for his apartment, passing in front of Sasuke but ignoring the latter.

"I know you're the one who gave those stupid fangirls of mine my phone number." Sasuke whispered to Naruto as he passed by.

Naruto shivered. And Sakura remained clueless.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So... what do you think?**

**Review, Review and Review!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
